


Wedding Crashers

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Weddings, for a "prank", i think, local bad boys crash a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: best friends come up with the best revenge plan on kip penelope and miro
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> request on the tumblrs its legit so stupid man i hope you like it  
> its so shitty man im sorry aha

“What the fuck are we gonna do?” Chuck asks as Trent paces in front of him and Orange. 

“Dude I dunno, but we gotta get ‘em back!” Trent says. Kip and Miro are being real pains in their asses, they can’t expect to jump them and just get away with it. “Fuck, I don’t have any ideas, guys?” 

Orange tilts his head while Chuck frowns, thinking about it and Trent plops down next to Chuck on the bed. 

“What if we drive fast cars and–”

“That’s Fast and Furious, Orange.”

“Aw, shoot.” Orange slumps himself further on the couch Trent drops his head in his hands while Chuck flops back on the bed before shooting back up.

“Oh ho ho! Dude, what about their wedding?!” Chuck smiles widely with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“What about it?” Trent asks, lifting his head back up. 

“Let’s fucking crash it!” Chuck grips onto Trent’s shoulder and shakes him in excitement. Trent starts to smile and looks over at Orange who has his small grin on his face meaning he’s into the idea. 

“Wait and do what? Like just show up?” Trent is definitely into crashing a wedding but he couldn’t have the opportunity of revenge get blown by not having a plan. 

“I dunno man, like get married or something.” Chuck shrugs as Trent bursts out laughing. 

“That’s not what you do when you crash a wedding man!” Trent shoves Chuck who pushes him back then grabs his face to garner his full attention. 

“No dude it’d be funny, we show up and piss them off just by being there and then interrupt the fucking ceremony by getting married! Orange can officiate or whatever. We just need to get a marriage license.” Chuck said, seriously. Trent looks over at Orange, Chuck still cradling his face. 

“Sure.” Orange nods once in approval and Trent turns back to Chuck. 

“You seriously wanna get married?” Trent asks, biting his lip as he looks at Chuck’s smiling face. 

“Yeah man! It’s the best revenge!” Chuck is right. It would be great revenge, getting married at their wedding. 

“Alright, let’s get married.” 

π

Chuck is holding up two different colored ties for Trent, well as different as two blue ties can get. 

“Which one man?” Chuck asks and Trent rubs his cheek in thought. 

“I don’t know, hold ‘em up to the pink.” Chuck searches for a second before grabbing the pink tie they got for Trent and holding it between the two blue options. “The darker blue.” 

“Cool.” Chuck tosses the other tie back in the general direction it was hanging before placing his and Trent’s in the cart. 

They’d already accumulated new suits, including one for Orange with an orange tie, some shitty flowers that are most likely gonna die soon, a bag of kazoos, and a fuck ton of party poppers to set off during the ceremony. 

Trent considers that maybe they are going too extreme with this whole revenge plan, but the stupid little smile on Chuck’s face when he talks about it makes it seem worth it. 

“I think we’re good right? I mean we are probably gonna get kicked out real quick after getting there so...” Trent leans against the cart handle as Chuck surveys the contents again. 

“Yeah I guess. Let’s go, we should probably check on Orange, he might need help getting ordained.” Chuck guides the front of the cart towards the checkout before stopping it abruptly and jetting into an aisle. Trent follows after recovering from stumbling at Chuck’s suddenness and finds him plucking a card from the variety. 

“It’d be rude not to show up with a gift!” He explains and tosses that in the cart, too. It’s fancy as fuck, a congratulatory card for newlyweds that Chuck would no doubt ruin with whatever dumb thing he was planning on writing in it. Trent shakes his head and continues a bit faster before Chuck can impulse buy anything else. He’s thankful their cashier could care less about the assortment of stuff cause he really doesn’t wanna explain why two adult dudes are planning on getting married for a prank. 

They leave the store and Chuck calls Orange when they get back in the car. 

“Orange! Did you do it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Great! Okay we’ll be back soon, bye.” Chuck hangs up and Trent smiles when Chuck excitedly nudges his shoulder. “We’re getting married!” 

“Yeah man, we’re getting married.” Trent doesn’t recall ever looking forward to a shit prank this much. 

√

They had prepared everything they needed. They all got dressed that morning, stuffed their pockets with the obnoxious poppers and kazoos, and Chuck and Trent both had a set of flowers. Now they are parked outside the venue which wasn’t hard to figure out given how much Kip and Penelope talked about their goddamn wedding. 

“Okay, ready man?” Chuck looks over at Trent who nods. Trent reaches out and grabs Chuck’s hand, he’s not sure why but it just feels like the right thing to do and by the way Chuck smiles he’s sure he’s right. 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Chuck looks back over his seat to look at Orange who nods and they all get out of the car, ready to pull the dumbest prank ever. 

  
  


Chuck busts the door open playing his kazoo annoyingly loud. Trent sees Penelope in white and almost feels bad until Chuck sets off two party poppers at the same time to further announce their arrival. The guests all look scandalized and Kip and Penelope look pissed as hell, so mission accomplished already. They walk about halfway down the aisle, positioning themselves in the middle of everyone and Chuck grabs Trent’s hand, raising his opposite one holding his flowers like in their entrance. 

“Hey! Thanks for the invite, we are here for marriage! But not yours, Orange!” Orange blows on the two kazoos he has in his mouth and steps in front of Chuck and Trent to start their own ceremony. Trent looks around at all the angry faces and it’s incredibly obvious no one wants them there but that’s the whole point. He just holds onto Chuck’s hand enjoying the revenge. 

“Get them out of here!” Trent hears Penelope yell and he knows they don’t have that much time, luckily Orange is quick.

“Do you guys wanna marry each other?” His hands are in his pockets as Trent and Chuck look at each other, both holding wilting flowers. Trent sees that same mischievous smile that Chuck had when he first came up with this plan and he really doesn’t care that he’s probably gonna get his ass kicked because it’s the best smile he’s ever seen. 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes!” Trent and Chuck’s responses are barely audible over the rest of the commotion going on around them to attempt to kick them out. 

“Cool, by the power of the state whatever, kiss each other if you want cause you’re married.” They didn’t really talk about it but Trent just expects a kiss on the cheek or something. Chuck tosses his flowers over his head into the crowd behind him and grabs Trent’s face, also much like he did when they first devised the plan, and leans in planting a long kiss to Trent’s lips. Trent doesn’t notice Miro charging them at the moment, or anything else at all really as he leans into Chuck’s touch. He doesn’t remember that they definitely need to get the fuck out of there until Orange shoves them, breaking the kiss and pushing them back out of the venue. Chuck’s laughter sounds the loudest out of everything as Trent throws his flowers, too and sets off some more bull shit as they run. Orange puts both kazoos back in his mouth and starts a random tune while Chuck waves to the crowd. 

“Have a nice marriage! It won’t be as good as ours though!” Chuck throws the card at Miro’s head where, after a lot of workshopping, they decided to write “Sorry you dick is so small Kip but Penelope pegs you anyways, congrats! :)” 

Trent gets one last glimpse of Kip and Penelope’s angry faces before Chuck’s smile draws him back in and he decides this was worth it. They practically stumble into the car and Chuck pulls out quickly before they can get killed. He’s laughing and saying something about how he hopes those wedding shots get posted on Twitter and Trent is laughing, too. 

“How does revenge feel, husband?” Chuck asks and the elation he feels is unparalleled. 

“It feels fucking great, husband.” Trent responds and he probably won’t stop smiling for a while as Chuck holds his hand. Orange is still playing his kazoos and has already taken off his tie and jacket. Yeah it probably wasn’t worth it to buy those, or the flowers, and probably the kazoos because right now it seems like it was already enough just getting married. 

Chuck laces their fingers together and brings Trent’s hand up to kiss the back of it and revenge feels amazing. 

Cause that’s definitely all this was about…

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its just a prank :) just getting married for revenge thats definitely a thing :)  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
